


Lucky Play

by Readerofallanimefanfic1



Series: Best way to train [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Brat Kink, Brat Shirabu Kenjirou, Brat Tamer Ushijima, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Crying Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Sir Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofallanimefanfic1/pseuds/Readerofallanimefanfic1
Summary: Shirabu has a terrible day and to top it all off he yells his Captain for it.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Best way to train [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Lucky Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinnamonRoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonRoll/gifts).



> I DID IT!!!! I am so sorry it took so long but I got it done and hope it is to your liking though it's not beta read (none of my works are) so sorry if there are some mistakes but I promise I poured everything into it.

Shirabu was not having a nice day. To be more accurate the day was going so bad he was honestly thinking about skipping afternoon practice and heading straight to his dorm room. But he couldn’t; he already missed morning practice so that was 5 laps when he got there plus the usual 3 they do to start practice. It just wasn’t worth the extra laps; he could stay awake for another hour or two.

“Shirabu I’m glad to see you at practice. Do you mind telling me why you did not come this morning?” He really should have seen this coming. Maybe he could just walk away and ignore Ushijima’s question. 

“I woke up late.”

“Too late to join us for practice,” he questions.

“Yes when I woke up I already had missed first period and an exam. Now can I please get in the gym I have make up laps to do,” he says, his patience wearing thin.

“What could you have been doing that kept you from getting the proper rest for practice?”

What is he, a police officer? “I was studying for the exam I missed and I had to make up during lunch.”

“Then fine your penalty laps can be lowered 2 instead of 5.” Ushijima offer.

‘My hero,’ Shirabu thought bitterly before stepping in the gym and starting his stretches. After that practice goes horrible. None of his sets reach the spiker, his receives are messy and he ends up having to do the laps anyway as penalties. Today was not his day and at this moment the only thing that could even possibly make this worse is-

“Shirabu that’s another bluffed receive which means-”

“I FUCKING KNOW ANOTHER DAMN PENALTY LAP!” He shouts the last of his reserve gone. “I’ll do the stupid lap,” he whispers the last part so only Ushijima can hear. The only luck he got from this day was that the coach had a staff meeting and had to leave early so at least he wouldn’t get detention or suspended from the team. Maybe just maybe he’d get another stroke of luck and nobody will talk about the outburst he’d just had.

“Shirabu we’ll talk after practice, you can stay on the court for the time being.” 

Of course not.

Don’t get him wrong he feels terrible for blowing up at Ushijima of all people. That was his upperclassmen and a very valuable senpai.He just wishes he yells at literally anyone else except for the captain of their team. He figures that would have just made things worse with his team mates anyway. Ushijima was logical; they could work something out. The others not so much.

When practice was over Tendou herded the other members straight to the locker room with a mischievous look in his eye. Before closing and locking the gym door?

“Shirabu we have to talk about what happened during practice.”

“Do we have to?” He asks a little more rudely than he expected.

“Yes because I would like to think I was fair at the start of practice when I lowered your amount laps but-”

“Yeah right. There was nothing fair with how many penalties I had to run today.” He shouts.

Ushijima stays calm though; keeping his voice level as he responds, “ any penalty you were given was of your own accord and because of your mistake and not anyone else's.”

“That’s a load of bullshit Coach was just being an ass and when he left you took over for him,” Shirabu concluded before he instantly regretted everything he let fall out his mouth.

Ushijima was surprisingly amused, furious but amused nonetheless. So really it was no surprise -- to him at least-- when he said: “You should watch your tone brat.”

Shirabu shivered at the hardness in his voice before the realization of what he said set in he blushed himself a dark red. 

“U-Ushijima-san-”

“You don’t get to speak right now let alone my name. The only thing that should come out your mouth past this point is ‘Yes sir’ or ‘No sir.’ Do you understand?” A lingering test in the air that left Shirabu stuttering. He wasn’t really going through with this was he? No, of course not, why would he? But if he was being honest he wouldn’t be ashamed to admit he was a little bit curious what would happen if he said:

“Yes sir,” a small smirk finding his lips. 

“Good you passed,” Ushijima musses, before he takes a step closer and grabs a handful of copper colored hair causing him to mewl quietly.

“You’ve been acting like a spoiled brat today and then you tried to blame your behavior on me with that soiled mouth of yours. So we’re going to clean it,” he says matter of factly.

‘Wash it out? What did he mean by that?’ He thought briefly before Ushijima brought his attention elsewhere.

“On your knees,” he commands, putting his free hand on Shirabu’s shoulder guiding him downwards. Shirabu was confused though; what did washing out his mouth have to do with- Oh nevermind he understood and immediately brought his hands to Ushijima’s gym shorts just for them to be smacked away. He pouted a little at the gesture.

“We go at my pace or not at all, brat. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” he said teasingly.

“Yes, who?” Ushijima sneered.

“Yes sir,” he said fakely sweet. A small part of him hoping he’d get punished for it later.

“Better,” Ushijima grunts before lowering his gym shorts and guiding Shirabu’s mouth to his growing hard-on. But the other refuses, playing stubborn until the other pries his mouth open.

“Are you disobeying me?” Ushijima asks skeptically.

“You didn’t tell me any order to follow,” he says with a cheeky smile on his face, and boy did Ushijima want to wipe it off. But for now he plays along; that was just another strike to add to his count.

“Alright then fine. I want you to suck my dick until my cum washes away all of those words you were using to throw a fit. Is that a clear enough order for you,” he asks rhetorically.

“Yes s-” Ushijima cuts him off by shoving his cock straight in his mouth, holding him there. Leaving the other choking and throat spasming on the large member. Ushijima just lets out a sigh at the sight watching small beads of tears form in Shirabu’s eyes before letting him pull back.

“Can you handle more of that?” Ushijima wonders out loud as he watches Shirabu gasp in large breaths at a time. But Shirabu answers anyway.

“Y-yes sir,” he chokes out, opening his mouth to prove it. Ushijima takes the offer plunging back into the nearly sicking heat. Along with watching Shirabu struggle to take his length; watch him gag and twitch every time he gives him a harsh. Shirabu finally realized Ushijima isn't going to let up so he does the thing he figures Ushijima was waiting for him to do. He glances up at Ushijima's pleasured filled face with glossy eyes and submits to him. He allows his mouth to go slack and lets Ushijima fuck into his face in total bliss.

“Good,” Ushijima praised, raking one of his hands in Shirabu’s copper lock. And if Shirabu was being honest it felt great and it was the best way to destress so he wasn’t complaining much. Instead he moaned gratefully around Ushijima’s cock feeling the thick member twitch in his mouth. 

Ushijima feels a familiar heat rise in his stomach. He knows his orgasm is coming in close and he was going to make sure Shirabu swallowed every drop.

“I-I’m going to cum in that sassy little mouth of yours, then I’ll punish you so we never have to do something like this.” Ushijima smirks a little at the jerk Shirabu gives when he mentions his punishment. That doesn't mean he lets up though. Instead he pistons his hips faster into the other’s throat giving him one final warning before blowing his load down his throat. Ushijima watches almost proudly as Shirabu’s eyes roll back as he choked down the hot load. Only when finished did he pull out Shirabu’s mouth and let him take in actual breaths of air.

“Good now that I washed your filthy you still have to be punished for what you did.”

“I-I’m sorry Sir,” his throat hurt like hell but he was willing to anything if it meant getting him out of whatever punishment Ushijima had stored for him. 

“I know you are, but you being sorry won’t get you out of what I have planned.” He said leaving no room for argument. So he just watched Ushijima pull a tissue from his pocket clean himself up and pull back on his shorts. To say that Shirabu was sad the other put his dick away was an understatement but he was too confused by Ushijima to linger on it. He just walked off of court, sat in Coachs’ chair and looked at him expectantly.

“That’s another strike,” Ushijima musses. It slowly clicks what Ushijima was talking about and scurries over to him waiting for instruction.

“Take everything off except for your shirt then come over my knee.” Shirabu follows what he says dumbly, still not understanding what this had to do with his punishment until the first slap came down on his bare bottom. Hard.

“Count them or I’ll start over,” Ushijima commands and Shirabu whimpers in response. 

“O-one,” he groans out weakly as Ushijima soothed the burning flesh. When Ushijima moved his hand away, Shirabu tensed. If he wasn’t soothing his skin then that meant Ushijima would hit him again. Even though it hurt he could deny the small pool of arousal that floated around in his stomach. The next pops came in recession.

“Th-three... four... five,” he whimpers, just for Ushijima to continue the moment he finished. They kept going with the pattern, or more like Ushijima was. Shirabu on the other hand was struggling to keep up, he stumbled over words in between moaning and crying. It was getting kinda hard to pretend that he wasn’t dripping loads of pre-cum every time Ushijima would hit directly on his sensitive hole.

“What number is that?”

“Twenty Sir,” he said dazed and confused. What was going on? He just said 20 a second ago so why did Ushijima ask him how many he did?

“Do you know how many laps you did today?” No he didn’t. He could hardly remember what he was counting since his mind so muddled up. He just wanted to know when Ushijima was going to spank his ass again and how hard it was going to be. He found himself hoping that his next one was going to be the hardest yet. The one that he’s going to feel weeks after this and one that will rip his orgasm free.

“Shirabu I need you to answer the question,” he reminds. “Do you know how many laps you did today?”

“T-ten Sir,” he guesses.

“Do you know where the other ten came from,” he nodded his head slowly.

“I was bad and being a brat for Sir,” he hears Ushijima nod in agreement as his hands massage his sore ass.

“Are you close to cumming?”

“Yes Sir,” he whines feeling the warmth of Ushijima’s hands fade.

“How many do need to get you there?”

“Just one hard one please Sir and that will be it. I just need one more Sir. I’m so close,” he mewls, chanting ‘one more’ like prayer. Nearly crying in relief when Ushijima hums in acknowledgement. The time that it takes for Ushijima’s hand to land the last blow takes too long for his liking but once he feels Ushijima’s heavy hand hit him directly on his twitching hole he cums completely untouched. He feels like he cums for hours not registering that Ushijima sat him up carefully and helped him work through his orgasam whispering praises and sweet nothing in his ear.

It was a nice gesture but his mind couldn’t really make out what he was saying. He felt fuzzy and warm; his mind couldn’t process the fact that Ushijima already cleaned him up, carefully put his bottoms back on, grabbed both of their things and was carrying him to his shared dorm room with Tendou. Until he felt Ushijima’s warm hands massaging cream on his sore bottom. He let out an appreciative sigh and relaxed into the bed.

“M’sorry for being such a pain today,” he says when the two of them are spooned together on Ushijima’s bed.

“It’s fine you had to work out some frustrations it happens to all of us at some point. There’s no use in sulking when all is forgiven.”

“Really?”

“Yes, now you should get some rest. You don’t want a repeat of today. Goodnight Shirabu.”

“Goodnight Ushijima-san,” he whispered to no one in particular. Ushijima was right; he didn’t want a repeat of today when he had a fresh start. Although there were some parts of today he didn’t mind letting it happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!


End file.
